


With A Little Christmas Magic

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Christmas, Christmas!AU, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Stiles is jobless this Christmas and as a last resort, is stuck playing one of Santa’s elves at the mall. The job is a bust, and Stiles isn’t really in the Christmas mood, until he finds salvation in the Starbucks at the food court, not only in hiding from kids, but in one very sexy barista named Derek. ((Or: In Wich Stiles in an Elf and Derek is a Christmas Coffee Magician))</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Christmas Magic

“Fired,” Stiles swore as he walked through the front door of his home and dropped his back pack on the floor. “Who fires someone the day after Thanksgiving? That’s just plain cruel!”

 

“You got fired?” Scott asked. “Again? Stiles your dad is going to kill you.”

 

“Cutbacks,” Stiles said. “I delivered mail in an office building and they fired ME for cutbacks?” He rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, grabbing a soda and flopping next to Scott on the couch. “No one is going to hire me around Christmas time, you know, it’s crazy out there.”

 

“Maybe someone will be feeling the Christmas spirit,” Scott said. “I can talk to my boss...” Scott worked at the Vet clinic downtown. Stiles made a face.

 

“Deaton’s already fired me twice,” Stiles said. “We can still make rent this month right?” 

 

“Yeah we have enough saved...” Scott said quietly, his eyes darting around. Stiles raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

 

“I can’t kill you because I currently have no other way to pay for the rent, so spill,” Stiles glared.

 

“I might have asked Allison to move in with me...us...” Stiles merely blinked. “Dude, she’s here all the time anyway and she’s going crazy living on campus and like...it would make the rent cheaper with the three of us you know and...” Stiles covered Scott’s mouth. 

 

“Its fine,” Stiles said. It wasn’t actually. Stiles was pretty much a permanent third wheel when it came to Scott and his long time girlfriend Allison. “Really it is, this is good for you two,” Stiles was so pissed he didn’t even ASK before inviting Allison. Stiles got up and threw away the mostly open soda can. 

 

“Are you sure?” Scott asked. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, and his best friend gleamed. 

 

“I gotta go, actually,” Stiles said. Cause if he didn’t leave he was going to hit Scott over the head with a frying pan. “I’ll pick up pizza on the way back okay?” 

 

Which is how Stiles Stilinski, 22 and recently jobless, found himself in the middle of Stonestown mall on Black Friday. He wandered through the mass of people hoping someone would annoy him enough that he could go home and be pissed off and have something to tell Scott that wasn’t “I hate you and your girlfriend but not really I’m just jealous of your life.” Because really, that’s what it all boiled down to. Stiles was jealous that he was spending another holiday alone.

 

Well, not alone, there was his dad. “You got fired AGAIN Stiles,” John Stilinski asked into the phone, and Stiles could practically see the crease in his father’s eyebrows. “What did you do this time?”

 

“Nothing, cutbacks,” Stiles said, though the amount of times he delivered the wrong mail to the wrong person might have contributed. He swerved through a couple bickering and ducked into the food court. “I’m job hunting right now, okay, I’m being productive.”

 

“Stiles, I’m not actually concerned with you having a job, I offered to help you boys with rent if you need it...” 

 

“No Dad,” Stiles sighed. “Scott and I are doing to independent thing, remember?”

 

“Yeah, the independent thing isn’t really a thing when I’m still paying tuition,” Mr. Stilinski said. 

 

“I applied for the full scholarship for Spring,” Stiles said. He had half a scholarship now, but it wasn’t really cutting it with his dad’s salary, and student loans were a real pain. “It depends on how I’m going to do on my finals but I have a good feeling.” Stiles smiled reassuringly, though his father couldn’t see it.

 

“You just do your best Stiles...” his father said. He had continued, but Stiles wasn’t paying attention. He was distracted by a Neon Green flyer on the door to the Starbucks. 

 

“Elves wanted?” He read aloud. “What the heck?”

 

“For Santa?” A blonde barista said and Stiles looked up to see her smiling. “To be his little helpers. You know, take photos, keep kid from crying, wear green tights...” Stiles looked to the flier again and winced. He wasn’t that desperate was he?

 

“Dad I’ll call you back,” Stiles said hanging up the phone. Apparently he was. “Pay?”

 

“Minimum wage, but that’s good for San Francisco, $10.50,” the barista said as she steamed milk. “You should do it, I bet you could pull off the costume pretty well,” she winked and Stiles rolled his eyes. He had given up on girls a while ago, but it was nice to be appreciative. 

 

“I think I’ll check it out, thanks...” he searched for her name tag. 

 

“Erica,” the girl said. Stiles nodded and left the coffee shop. 

_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_------_

“Stop laughing,” Stiles frowned at his webcam. “Lydia Martin stop laughing right now.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lydia said, but she didn’t sound the least bit sorry. “But oh my god Stiles what are you wearing?”

 

“I got a new job,” Stiles said, frowning at the skype call. 

 

“Are you being transferred to the North Pole?” Lydia teased. “Can you bring Santa my list? I need a dress for the New Years party here at Stanford.”

 

“You’re a horrible person,” Stiles crossed his arms. 

 

“I learned from the best,” She smiled. “But for reals Stiles, you’re wearing green tights.” Indeed he was, as well as a velvet green and red vest-skirt-not a skirt cause he’s a man-shirt thing. There was also a hat, but he was saving some of his dignity. “Please please please say the outfit comes with shoes.” Stiles looked down at the slippers with curved toes, trying to keep the bells on the edge from jingling. “Oh my god TELL ME THEY HAVE BELLS ON THEM!”

 

“Lydia was there a REASON you called me?” Stiles put his hands on his hips, but there was no use in staring her down in this get up. 

 

“Yes! I’m going Christmas shopping tomorrow, what do you want for Christmas?” she asked. “Of course, you work within the shop now so I assume Santa will get you whatever you want.” Stiles glared. “Last joke I swear.”

 

“I don’t know Lydia,” Stiles said. “I’ll get back to you about it? I have to go to work now.”

 

“Oh my god you’re going out in public like that? Stiles Stilinski have I taught you anything?” Stiles rolled his eyes and walked across his room to get his jacket. “OH MY GOD I CAN HEAR THE JINGLE BELLS!” Stiles turned back and ended the call.

_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_------_

 

“Yo,” another boy met Stiles in the employ’s entrance of the mall, dressed in the same get up as Stiles was. He was younger, just a bit, and had moppy-curls sticking out from under the hat. “I’m Isaac, welcome to hell.” 

 

“Stiles,” he introduced himself with a short laugh. “You’ve done this before?” Isaac nodded.

 

“Third year here, you think they’d at least upgrade me to Santa, but no, I’m way too skinny for that.” Stiles frowned, but Isaac shrugged. “Don’t worry though, I’m sure you’ll last longer than last year’s elf.” Stiles followed Isaac through the mall to the center gallery, where a twenty-foot tree stood behind a grand-velvet chair. Isaac began setting up camera equipment while Stiles just stood with his hands in his pocket. The mall opened in an hour, but people were already lined up outside the front door. 

 

“I’m a photo major at SF State,” Isaac explained as Stiles watched all the fancy pieces being put together. “They keep me around because the photos are at least decent.”

 

“What do you mean I’ll last longer?” Stiles asked. Isaac laughed. 

 

“People always crack, I’m pretty sure the position is cursed, no one lasts the whole time, and the one person who did refused to come back the next year,” Isaac was done with the camera. From the other end of the tree, a heavy set man in a white beard and red slacks came over and patter Isaac on the shoulder.

 

“Hey Nick,” Isaac said. “Stiles, this is Nick, our resident Santa. Nick my man, been a good year?” Stiles shook the man’s hand.

 

“Your name is really Nick?” Stiles asked.

 

“Indeed it is my boy,” Nick chuckled. “I’m going to set up down here, why don’t you two head upstairs and get some coffee before they let in the children?” He handed Isaac a handful of cash. “And bring me back something festive, will you?” 

 

Isaac led the way up the escalator. “He works for free,” Isaac explained. “He just loves being Santa. He’s super rich, lives in this big fancy ranch house outside of town. Nicest guy in the world really.” Isaac walked into Starbucks and Stiles followed. 

 

“We’re not open,” the barista said, his back to the boys when they walked in. The worker wore the standard black shirt, green apron, and he was taking inventory of bags of Christmas Blend coffee. 

 

“We work here,” Isaac said, a hand on his hip. When he moved, the jingle bells on his shoes rang, and Stiles was about to comment on how ridiculous the boy looked when he remembered he was dressed the same way. The bells made the barista turn around and raise an eyebrow, clearly judging them both. Stiles’ jaw might have actually dropped to the floor. Standing in front of them was clearly whoever was the Greek god of coffee, sent from the heavens as an early holiday gift for people like Stiles who needed a silver lining in showing up to work everyday. “Come on,” Isaac said, smiling sweetly. “Take pity, we’re here all day until the mall closes.”

 

“So am I,” the man said, crossing his arms. 

 

“You’re in normal clothes,” Isaac countered. The barista sighed. 

 

“Fine,” he said. “Because I woke up this morning thinking no one had a shittier job than me and then you two walked in.”

 

“Thanks,” Isaac rolled his eyes and made his orders for him and Nick. “Stiles?”

 

Stiles blinked. Had he been staring? Probably. “I..uh..huh?” Isaac rolled his eyes. 

 

“Surprise him I guess,” Isaac chuckled, handing over the cash. 

 

“Decaf,” Stiles finally sputtered out. “Decaf, can’t have caffeine...” the barista smirked and nodded, turning away to make their drinks. He jumped again when Isaac’s cell rang. 

 

“No wonder you need decaf,” Isaac laughed, answering his phone. “Lahey...dude the camera works just fine...well then why did you touch it?...UGH!” Isaac hung up. “I gotta go fix my camera set up. You mind bringing the drinks down? Promise not to freeze up on me again?” Stiles rolled his eyes and Isaac laughed as he headed back down stairs. 

 

“Here,” the barista said, placing the three drinks in a carry container. Stiles walked up and looked confused at the three Venti cups. The barista looked like he had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes. “That’s for blondie, triple-shot americano. That’s for Santa, peppermint hot chocolate, and that’s yours.”

 

“What is it?” Stiles asked. 

 

“It’s a surprise,” he smirked. Stiles looked down at his name tag. _Derek_. “I promise it’s decaf though.”

 

“Thanks,” Stiles said with an awkward grin. Derek flicked the bell hanging at the end of the hat on Stiles’ head. 

 

“Have a good day,” Derek smirked, and Stiles figured he must be really happy that he wasn’t too dressed as Santa’s little helper. 

 

“YES! Coffee!” Isaac happily took the cup Stiles offered him and drained half of in in two gulps. “You were pretty smooth back there by the way,” Isaac teased. “Did you pick up your dignity on the way out of the place?” Stiles shoved at him and rolled his eyes.

 

“I left it at home actually, when I got dressed for work this morning,” Isaac snorted at that and Stiles sat on a stool and drank his mystery drink. 

 

His eyes opened wide. It was chocolaty and gingerbread and sweet and delicious and perfection wrapped up in a holiday Starbucks cup. “Oh my god!” Stiles said loudly. “What is this drink?” Derek didn’t write what was inside on the cup though and Stiles sighed as he sipped more. 

 

He’d have to go back on his break and ask, and this time, he’d do so and not look like a total freak.

 

“Time’s up, lets get this show on the road!” Nick said, now completely decked in his suit and sitting on his throne. The doors to the mall unlocked and Stiles and Isaac shared a look before corralling kids eager to see Santa. 

_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_------_

 

Stiles was pretty sure this job would be the death of him. The kids, they were great! No way in hell were they going to misbehave in front of Santa! The parents on the other hand, were brutal, and Isaac and Stiles spent most of the first shift with Santa fielding questions and dealing with pushy parents.

 

“Don’t you dare let my son ask for a BB Gun, we’re not buying him one and that is that!”

 

“Marissa! Smiled for the camera honey! You, elf boy, make my daughter smile!”

 

“Do you have anything to give my child that ISNT a sugar filled candy cane? No honey don’t bite the elf or you’ll end up on the naughty list!”

 

After about three hours, Isaac and Stiles placed a barricade across the line. “Santa needs to check on the reindeer! We’ll be back in an hour!” Isaac announced and there were some complaints and grumbles, but Nick, Stiles, and Isaac avoided all of it to head to the employee only entrance in the mall, collapsing in folding chairs. 

 

“I think a kid bit my ankle,” Isaac said, rolling up the end of his green leggings. “Yup, those are teeth marks...

 

“I was yelled at in four different languages...” Stiles whined, slamming his face on the table.

 

“I had a grand time!” Both boys looked up at Nick. “What? I did! You two need some Christmas Spirit.”

 

“You have the children, they adore you!” Stiles protested. He groaned as he sat up. “I need more coffee.”

 

“You drink it decaf,” Isaac snorted. “You just want to go stare at Mister-Tall-Dark-and-Handsome as he makes your drink,” Stiles kicked him from under the table.

 

“Stiles that wasn’t very nice of you,” Nick said. Stiles frowned. 

 

“Sorry,” he said. He couldn’t help it, if a guy dressed as Santa frowned at you, it was like the guilt trip to end ALL guilt trips. He picked up his elf hat and left the break room heading to the food court. 

 

Before reaching Starbucks though, Stiles felt a tugging on his shirt, and looked down to see a very angry looking boy. 

 

“Hey Mister!” the boy shouted. Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Can you tell Santa I want roller skates this year for Christmas. Mom says we can’t see him today because I kicked Lucy in Macy’s and made her cry.”

 

“You probably shouldn’t kick people,” was Stiles’ slightly shocked reply. The boy’s eyes widened. 

 

“I’m not on the naughty list am I?” his scowl turned into a lip quiver and Stiles looked up frantically. Shouldn’t this kid have a parent?

 

“Uh...” he sighed. He could deal with this. “Look, just don’t kick your sister anymore, Lucy’s your sister right?” The boy nodded. “Good, right, don’t do that and I’ll put a good word in with the boss.” The boy grinned widely and thanked him and then ran off, sitting with a family outside of a McDonalds.

 

“That was cute,” Stiles’ head jerked up to see the Barista from the day before, Erica, fixing a window display in Starbucks. “Though I don’t think there are any words you could tell Santa that would get _me_ off the naughty list.” She winked. Stiles stuttered, now sure how to act. “Getting coffee Jingle Bells?” Stiles had a feeling that was going to be a common nickname for the holiday season. He nodded and followed Erica into the coffee shop, cursing his jingling toes as he did so. 

 

He looked around as he came inside. Derek wasn’t behind the counter, Stiles was looking forward to finding out what the heck was in that drink of his. The sugar rush was perfect for the first wave of parents, but if Stiles was going to make it through the second Santa shift, he was going to need a refill. 

 

“What can I start for you?” Erica asked. Stiles looked up at the menu in confusion. 

 

“Um...” Stiles said. Why couldn’t he be a decisive person? 

 

“You’re back again?” Stiles jumped and turned to see Derek walking through the employee entrance, putting on the green apron and his name tag. “And I thought that sugar rush I put in your coffee this morning would have sufficed. 

 

“WHAT WAS THAT DRINK?” Was all Stiles could muster and he got a few odd looks from the outburst. (Okay he got a lot of odd looks, he was dressed as an Elf, come on...) Derek just raised an eyebrow. “I mean...” he walked up to the counter. “It was like...heaven, in my mouth. Christmas magical heaven...” Erica rolled her eyes. 

 

“Spiking the drinks again Dere?” Erica asked, teasingly. 

 

“I just put a few pumps of this and that in the cup, I didn’t write it down...” Derek admitted. Stiles frowned. “Wow, I think it’s against Christmas code to frown like that.”

 

“Dude, I have four more hours of Elf-dom before I get to...” Derek coughed and Stiles followed his glance at a little girl staring up at Stiles at the other end of Starbucks. “Go back to the North Pole and I need whatever you put in that drink because...like I said, Christmas magic. If I wasn’t working with the old guy, I’d say you were Santa, except for the scowl that you’re looking at me with right now and alway. Do you have a smile setting?” Stiles resisted the urge of poking his face, but only by actually shoving his hands in his pockets. Derek grunted and pulled out a cup and went back to the syrups.

 

“Don’t worry, I think he has a little Christmas coffee magic too,” Erica winked. “So you got the job then?” Erica asked.

 

“No they didn’t hire me, I just like to dress like this so I blend in with the crowd.” They heard Derek snort as he added steamed milk to the cup. “What you making over there?” 

 

“Your drink,” he deadpanned. Finally he placed the cup on the counter and Stiles paid him. 

 

“What’s in it,” Stiles asked, sniffing it and inspecting the smell. 

 

“Secret,” Derek smirked. Stiles opened his mouth to protest. “Your shift is going to start up again,” Stiles looked at his watch and damn he was right. Stiles ran out with a quick thank you.

 

“See ya later Jingle Bells!” Erica laughed loudly. Stiles met up with Isaac at the Santa Throne and sipped at the drink Derek made him before getting ready for Santa.

 

Again, it was perfection in liquid form. Derek was a Christmas coffee magician.

_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_------_

 

The schedule ended up being pretty routine. For the last two weeks of school, Stiles went to his classes in the mornings, then took the bus to Stonestown mall, where he’d get coffee from Derek and Erica, Elf out with Isaac, and then deal with the masses of people until Santa had to go back to his workshop at seven thirty, and then Stiles would study in Starbucks until the mall closed and he went home and crashed. Saturdays he was at the mall from eleven until closing, with three breaks that were usually spent studying for finals, or (more usually) bugging Derek for his secret coffee recipe. 

 

Sundays were Stiles’ day off, the day where he crashed on his bed and didn’t move unless to eat or play video games. 

 

Well, that was his usual Sunday.

 

“I just don’t get why Allison has so much...” Scott said as he lifted another box into the apartment.

 

“Crap?” Stiles offered bitterly. 

 

“It’s not crap,” Allison said. She of course wasn’t carrying anything. “It’s mostly clothes anyway boys, geez.” Stiles rolled his eyes and collapsed on the couch. He had to remind himself constantly that he LIKED Allison, that she made Scott, his best friend in the whole world, HAPPY and that what’s important. 

 

And then he looked up and they were sharing goo-goo eyes and Stiles knew it was time to dip. “I’m going out for a bit,” Stiles announced. They both looked at him and he felt a little joy in the guilty looks on their faces. “I’ll get pizza when I’m coming back, alright? I have to meet someone for a study group.” Scott nodded and headed out front to get another one of Allison’s boxes. Allison put her hand on Stiles’ shoulder while he shrugged on his jacket. 

 

“You’re alright with me moving in, right?” Allison asked, and gee, wouldn’t it have been nice if she had asked before they added her name to the lease and all her stuff was in their place? She looked even guiltier now though and Stiles’ stomach churned.

 

“Of course I am,” Stiles said, putting on a smile. “I really am going to study group, I’ll be back in a few hours, alright?” Allison nodded and hugged him and Stiles patted her back awkwardly. 

 

“Alright, good chat,” Stiles said as he headed out the door with his backpack. It wasn’t until he and his Jeep were driving down the street that he realized he didn’t actually have a destination in mind.

 

Sighing, he figured he knew exactly where he’d end up, and took the route leading to the mall, using the back entrance to avoid Christmas and brought his books upstairs to the food court. 

 

“Stiles?” Stiles did a double take before seeing Derek sitting at a table outside Panda Express, reading a book and not in his usual Starbucks get-up. “I thought you didn’t work Sundays...” Stiles beamed when he realized Derek knew his schedule. 

 

“I don’t,” he said. “Couldn’t get enough of the place, thought I’d set up a tent here so I could live here all the time.” Derek rolled his eyes but he closed his book and gestured to the seat across from him. Stiles grinned again and sat down, dropping his books on the ground with a dull thud. 

 

“School project?” Derek looked at the bag on the ground. “I always wonder why you carry so many books, isn’t that bad for your back?”

 

“Only around finals, I’m trying to get USF to grant me a full scholarship,” Stiles said. “But I don’t have homework right now, no. I told my roommate and his girlfriend - who is also my roommate now actually - that I had to go study and I brought my books when I left...” That didn’t really explain why he brought them into the mall though, and the rise of one of Derek’s eyebrows suggested the same thought went through his head. “Shut up, I know, I don’t think things through...”

 

“It’s alright,” Derek shrugged. “I may have told my sister I got called in to work so I wouldn’t have to babysit my nephew while she went shopping for Christmas presents.” Stiles laughed. 

 

“Oh you’re going to get on the naughty list mister,” Stiles snorted. Then he smacked his palm to his face. “Oh god I’ve been an elf two weeks and its already too long.” Across from him, Derek chuckled.

 

“Don’t sweat it, the guy before you went two days and cracked under pressure. Security found him in the locker room with 30 half eaten candy canes and crying in the fetal position.” Stiles’ eyes were as wide as saucers. “Don’t worry though, I doubt that’ll happen to you,” he added quickly.

 

“So...” Stiles leaned across the table, a sly smile on his face.

 

“I’m not telling you what I put in your coffee Stiles,” Derek smirked. Stiles threw his hands up. 

 

“Scrooge!” Stiles said, but Derek just laughed out loud at that. “Just a hint, please? Please please please?”

 

“Study for your finals Stiles,” Derek kicked at his backpack. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled out his books. Derek turned back to his book, but neither of them really focused much, smirking and laughing at each other until Stiles’ phone vibrated - a message from Scott saying Allison liked vegetarian pizza. “Your roommates?” Stiles huffed in reply. 

 

“Yup,” Stiles said. “Gotta bring home dinner.” 

 

“What are you studying?” Derek asked as Stiles packed up his bags. 

 

“History,” Stiles said. “And minoring in Mythology. This Celtic Myths class is driving me up the wall.” He zipped up the bag. “Werewolves and Vampires and such, it’s ridiculous, but it’s fun,” Stiles laughed, slinging the bag on his back. “I’ll see you tomorrow Derek?”

 

“Sure thing,” Derek smiled. “I’ll see you around Stiles.” 

 

“See you around Derek.” 

_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_------_

 

Stiles was running late Wednesday afternoon. He had an impromptu meeting with the Scholarship committee after his English final, his last exam of the semester. The interview had been good, in Stiles’ opinion, but now he was late and hopping into the employee break room with three minutes to spare, his elf’s vest on backwards. Nick and Isaac were looking up at him in amusement. “I know I know,” Stiles said. “I was stuck at School.” 

 

“Mister Barista bought this down for you,” was all Isaac said, handing Stiles a red christmas coffee cup. “I’m going to set up the camera equipment, see you guys in a bit?” Nick nodded and Isaac carried his stuff out. 

 

“Here Stiles lets sort you out,” Nick smiled, helping Stiles with his vest and hat. Nick brushed off his shoulders and smoothed out the creases. “All done with school now?”

 

“Yup,” Stiles said with a relieved sigh. “Time to finally focus on Christmas.”

 

“What are you hoping to get for Christmas, Stiles?” Nick asked as Stiles drank from his cup and Nick shrugged on his jacket. 

 

“I’d really like to get that full scholarship,” Stiles said. “I mean I really REALLY would like to get accepted for that scholarship.”

 

“You’re at University of San Francisco?” Stiles nods and holds the door open for Nick as they head out toward the Christmas decorations. “Well I hope you get your wish Stiles.”

 

“Thanks Nick,” Stiles smiled. They set up and then Stiles stood in front of the Santa line. “Alright kids, who’s ready to see Santa?”

 

It was another four hours of crying kids and overly helpful parents. A group of Sorority girls came over for a picture and made Isaac and Stiles sit in on the photo. There was also someone that wanted Santa to take a picture with her and her eight cats, and they had to take a break after because Nick couldn’t stop sneezing. 

 

But finally, FINALLY, the day had come to an end. Stiles was ready for a well deserved sleep, and tomorrow he’d get to sleep in because he didn’t need to elf out until two and school was over and his first paycheck came in and dang boy makes BANK for public humiliation!

 

Nothing could make this evening better. And that’s what Stiles was thinking as he walked out to the employee parking lot pulled out his phone to check his messages, and stared at the little “1” next to his voicemail. No one really called him, he was kind of a pain to talk to on the phone, and it was an unknown number. He pressed the voicemail button and held up the phone. 

 

_“Hello Mr. Stilinski, this is Carla Delco, Dean of the University of San Francisco....”_ Stiles froze. Why was the Dean calling? Was he being kicked out of school? Did he fail all his finals? _“The Scholarship committee and myself would like to thank you for applying and interviewing with us in such short notice. I am calling to tell you that we have decided to grant you your request for a full scholarship for the rest of your educational career here at USF, granting that you continue being a model student that embodies...”_ Stiles almost dropped his phone as he screamed out in excitement, jumping and yelling an almost-crying in the middle of the parking lot. 

 

“Stiles?” Stiles looked up, breathing heavily, a grin on his face, and saw Derek coming out of the building and looking at him like he was insane. “I heard screaming...”

 

“I got my scholarship!” Stiles yelled out, running to Derek and hugging him, strangling Derek’s body with long arms. “I got my scholarship, I don’t have to pay for school, my DAD doesn’t have to pay for school.” Stiles held onto Derek for a long while before he realized he was hugging his coffee-providing-tall-dark-and-handsome crush and stepped back, blushing violently but a grin still plastered on his face. Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles (an expression Stiles was used to by now really) and reached out both arms to grab his shoulders. 

 

“Stiles that’s so great,” Derek smiled at him and Stiles’ stomach flipped a little. He hardly sees Derek actually really smile, usually its just smirks or eye-rolls. 

 

“Can I hug you again? I don’t want to be weird, but I’m really excited and kind of a hugger...” 

 

“I’ve noticed,” Derek said. Stiles hugged him again but this time Derek was less stiff and wrapped his arms around Stiles as he calmed down, still elated though. After sufficient hugging time, Stiles pulled away, feeling slightly awkward. 

 

“Thanks,” Stiles said. “I should...” He jerked his thumb toward the Jeep. 

 

“Um, yeah, me too...” Derek said, biting his lip. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow then?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I’ll come by early before my shift,” Derek grinned that real-smile thing again and Stiles wondered if Derek actually looked forward to seeing him. 

 

“Cool,” Derek nodded and then headed back in the direction of his car. Stiles turned toward his Jeep.

 

“Stiles?”

 

_You want to run off into the sunset together? You want to take me in the back of that gorgeous car of yours? Sure baby, whatever you want..._ “Hmm?” 

 

“Cinnamon,” Derek said with a smirk. “It’s not all of what’s in your drink, but it’s one of the ingredients. Figure you earned it.” He winked then and jumped into the Camaro and drove off, leaving Stiles standing there in the parking lot with his jaw on the floor.

 

“THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!”

_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_------_

 

“Hey Jingle Bells,” Erica greeted him as Stiles walked into Starbucks, in-costume and an hour before his shift started. “I’ll get your drink in a minute, Derek told me the recipe,” she winked. Stiles tried to not look disappointed.

 

“Derek’s not here?” Stiles asked. Erica turned the steamer on. 

 

“He had a family thing, needed the day off,” Erica said. Stiles frowned, but he didn’t say anything else about it, he didn’t want to pry. 

 

“Mr. Elf Sir?” Stiles looked down to see a little girl with blonde pigtails. Stiles crouched down to her height and smiled. So what if he was off duty, kids loved him. 

 

“You can call me Stiles,” he said with his best happy-elf smile. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Ruby,” the little girl blushed. She twirled her hair between her fingers and looked down at her shoes. 

 

“Well Miss Ruby, how can I be of assistance?” Stiles asked. The little girl reached into her coat pocket and handed Stiles a worn but very well decorated envelope. 

 

“I forgot to give this to Santa,” she said. “And I just moved and I don’t want him to get lost...” Her eyes were wide and blue, Stiles smiled at her. 

 

“Ruby, honey, don’t bother the nice boy...” her mother came over from their table.

 

“Oh it’s okay,” Stiles said. “Well Ruby, I promise to get this directly to Santa, alright? And he’ll definitely be stopping by your new home as long as you’re exceptionally good, alright?” Ruby beamed and hugged Stiles, kissing his cheek. “Oh!”

 

“Thank you!” Ruby grinned as she took her mother’s hand. “Mommy did you hear him?”

 

“That was too cute,” Erica smiled, handing Stiles his drink. “Totally on the house, just for the cuteness, I swear to god...”

 

“Thanks Erica,” Stiles held up his cup, taking a sip as he headed to the employee office. It was good, but the drink wasn’t as good as Derek’s. 

 

As it got closer and closer to Christmas, the line for Santa got longer and longer. Stiles and Isaac had to limit Nick to about 20 seconds of lap time per person to get through everyone by the end of the day. Finally the line began to dwindle down and Stiles was banging on his ear after dealing with his forth tantrum of the day. He wondered if his hearing would ever be the same again. It was closing in on seven-thirty, the mall didn’t close for another two hours but “Santa has to get back to making toys” around now, and Stiles put up the barrier to keep people from getting in line. As the last little girl sat on Nick’s lap and told her every detail of everything on her list (“Now I want the Barbie with the brown hair and the BLUE Dream House, not the Red one, Santa!...) Stiles looked around at the mall and stretched. There was only about a week left until Christmas, and he wasn’t going to lie, he was going to miss this job. It was a lot easier than some of the others he’d had. The uniform could use some work, though. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man standing a little bit away from the Christmas set up, a child perched on his shoulders, clutching onto his head. 

 

“Uncle Derek, do I have to talk to him?” the boy asked and Stiles turned all the way to see it was in fact Derek with a little boy on his shoulders. 

 

“No Taylor, we can just stand here and watch,” Derek said. “Besides, I think he’s almost done.” He caught Stiles’ eye and smiled. 

 

“You can go talk to him I’m just going to re-image these...” Isaac said from behind his camera, focusing it on the little girl. “This one doesn’t scream so you’re good to go flirt with him.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles said, flicking Isaac’s fake pointy ear as he hopped over the little fence and walked over to Derek. The little boy’s eyes grew large. 

 

“You’re too tall to be an elf,” the boy, Taylor, said. Stiles was prepared for that one.

 

“Well, all the real elves are working up North, so Santa’s got some humans here helping him out until Christmas Eve,” Stiles said, his lips spreading into a smile when Derek rolled his eyes. “How you doing Derek? Missed you this morning.” 

 

“You KNOW him?” Taylor looked down at his uncle. 

 

“Yeah, Tay, this is my friend Stiles,” Stiles tried not to let his smile falter at the word ‘friend’. “Stiles, my nephew, the six year old terror.” Taylor reached over Derek’s head and shook Stiles’ hand, making him laugh. 

 

“Six and a half,” Taylor corrected him. 

 

“Six and a half,” Derek nodded, another eye roll and a smirk played on his face. “Anyway, he’s a little frightened of the big guy.”

 

“Am not!” 

 

“Are too!” Derek stuck his tongue out. “We’ve been here for a half hour Tay!”

 

“He just seems busy is all,” Taylor said, and Stiles looked over his shoulder. Nick and Isaac were just chatting now, Isaac going through some of the photos of the day. Nick had this amazing ability to remember ever name and toy for each kid he sat with. 

 

“I can take you to go meet him if you want, he’s pretty cool, Santa,” Stiles offered and there was the large nervous eyes again. “If you’re up to it.” 

 

“I...” Taylor looked to Derek. “He’s not scary?”

 

“Least scary person in the world,” Derek confirmed. Taylor took a deep breath and nodded, climbing down from his uncle’s shoulders. He walked next to Stiles, his hand gripping tight on the hem of his shirt. 

 

“Hey guys, can we have one more? He was a little shy earlier...” Isaac shrugged and looked over to Nick, but the old man was already on his knees on the floor, eye-level with Taylor who was hiding behind Stiles and Derek. 

 

“Hello Taylor,” Nick said and Stiles blinked quickly. He must have heard their exchange from earlier. “There’s no need to be shy.” Taylor slowly approached Santa. “There ya’ go. Look at you, getting pretty tall huh? What are you? Six and a half?” Taylor nodded quickly and turned his head to give Derek an _I-told-you-so_ face. “Want to come here and sit on my lap?” Taylor nodded and sat down. “Better?” Taylor nodded. “Do you have anything you want for Christmas Tay?” Taylor shook his head. “Nothing at all?” Taylor’s face flushed a little. “Go on, you can tell me.”

 

“It’s not a toy,” Taylor said. “So the elves can’t build it.”

 

“Is it an animal?” Stiles had to give the guy credit, he wasn’t sure if after eight hours of games with kids would he be able to sit on the floor in a mall and play twenty questions with one. Taylor shook his head.

 

“I want my dad to come home,” Taylor said quietly, his voice so soft Nick had to lean in to hear it all. “He’s in the Army. In the Middle East.”

 

“Well that’s very far away,” Santa said. “I don’t know if I’d be able to get him home, Taylor, because he’s over there helping others...” Taylor nodded, as if this made sense to him.

 

“Do you bring presents there?” Taylor asked quickly. Nick nodded.

 

“I bring presents everywhere,” he said. “All over the world.” Taylor reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn envelope and held it in his hands. 

 

“If you cant bring him home can you give him this? We wrote Christmas cards at school and this is for him.” Nick took the envelope and made sure to put it in his pocket securely. 

 

“I’ll hand deliver it if I can.” He smiled. Taylor sighed in relief and hugged Nick. Stiles looked over at Derek and smiled. He snapped a picture with his phone. 

 

“I get major Uncle points for this, he’s been scared of Santa for years,” Derek whispered. After a little more chatting, Nick explained that Santa had to get back to the workshop. Taylor nodded and got up climbing up Derek’s side again. Derek gave him a high five. 

 

“See you guys around then,” Stiles said as he followed Isaac and Nick to the employee entrance.

 

“Hey Stiles the Elf!” Stiles laughed and turned around. 

 

“What’s up Taylor?”

 

“Uncle Derek and I are going to go out to dinner, you should come! We’re going to Chevy’s and he says we can pretend it’s my birthday even though my birthday is in March, but they give you a cool hat, you should come please?”

 

“I uh...” He looked at Derek. “I mean...if it’s okay with your uncle...” 

 

“Do you have a change of clothes?” Derek asked, smirking. Stiles laughed. 

 

“What you don’t like the tights?” 

 

“Oh _I_ like the tights,” Derek laughed back. “But it might cause a lot of attention.” Stiles blushed. 

 

“I’ll go change, five minutes?” Derek nodded and Taylor cheered and Stiles ran to catch up with the others.

 

“Someone has a daaaaaate,” Isaac teased, making Stiles blush more.

 

“It’s not a date, technically his nephew asked if I’d come,” Stiles said, but it didn’t stop his stomach from flipping.

 

Stiles met the other two outside the restaurant. Taylor had his face pressed up against the glass, watching them make tortillas in the window. “Hey,” Stiles announced himself. Taylor looked up and giggled. “What?” Derek walked over and reached up, pulling the pointy caps off of Stiles’ ears. “Oh...” 

 

“You still looked like an elf,” Taylor giggled. “That’s okay, Uncle Derek says he likes the elf costume-whoa!” Derek swooped down and lifted Taylor up. 

 

“Excuse me but I think we have a pretend birthday to be celebrating,” Derek said loudly, trying to change the subject. 

 

“An _un-birthday_ Uncle Derek,” Taylor said as the three of them made it into the restaurant and were seated. Their waitress, a preppy looking blonde girl who looked out of place in the Mexican-themed costume, smiled at them and game them the menus. She smiled a little bit longer at Derek then needed, but was off to get their drinks while they looked at the menu. 

 

“Uncle Derek,” Taylor squirmed in his seat and tugged at his sleeve. Stiles watched Derek close his eyes and breath before turning to his nephew. “Can I watch them make the tortillas, _pleeeeeeeeease_?” Derek looked over, the tortilla machine was on display in the middle of the room, a couple empty tables away from where they sat. 

 

“Sure, but behave and stay in that spot there, okay?” Derek pointed and Taylor climbed down from the chair, running across the room to watch, standing next to two other boys about his age. 

 

“He’s cute,” Stiles said. “And I can judge because I spend 20 seconds a day with almost every child in San Francisco, and so far Taylor hasn’t screamed, cried, or bitten me, he’s my favorite.” 

 

“He’s my favorite too,” Derek smirked, closing his menu. “He’s a handful though. Laura, my sister, she calls me for help a lot, mental health days and such.”

 

“How long has his dad been overseas?” Stiles asked. 

 

“A year and a half,” Derek said. “It’s his second tour, his first was back when Taylor was an infant.” The waitress came back with their drinks and Derek made a point to tell her it was his nephew’s birthday. Stiles smiled at the exchange, especially when Derek looked over at Taylor and winked, making the boy grin and turn back to his entertainment. They watched him for a minute and Stiles twiddled his fingers anxiously on his lap. 

 

“So...” Stiles leaned forward on the table. “I was wondering...” Derek leaned forward too, so they were inches apart.

 

“I’m not telling you what I put in the drink Stiles,” Stiles groaned and leaned away.

 

“Dude! No fair!” He lied back in his seat. “I know it’s cinnamon, and definitely chocolate. I thought I figured it out and I went to the Starbucks on 19th Avenue and tried to duplicate it and it was awful...”

 

“You cheated on my Starbucks!” Derek held his hand to his chest in mock betrayal. “That breaks my heart Stiles.” 

 

“Oh shut up, you know you’re the only barista for me,” Stiles shot back playfully. Both of them smiled softly, but the moment was quickly interrupted by an excited six-and-a-half year old running back with a ball of dough.

 

“Uncle Derek look at this! He gave it to me, the chef, and said I could EAT IT!”

 

The rest of the dinner was smooth and fun. Taylor filled in gaps and made transitions. Derek asked Stiles about school and how he liked living away from home. Stiles learned about Derek’s relationship with his sister, that he didn’t actually NEED to work at Starbucks, but liked having a steady job to go to each day. Stiles complained about Scott inviting Allison to live with them, Derek told Stiles about his plans to maybe go back to college and study business. The meal itself was a blur, and if you asked Stiles now, he still had no clue what he even ordered to eat. 

 

They were torn from their easy conversation when a forth person dropped into the seat next to Stiles. She had her hair tied up and was in a simple blue dress. She smiled wide, the same smile Derek had, and Stiles assumed this woman was Laura, Derek’s sister. 

 

“The mall is a madhouse this time of year, I should do all my shopping in September,” Laura laughed, picking off of Taylor’s plate.

 

“Oh is it? I hadn’t noticed,” Derek stuck his tongue out at his sister. 

 

“Mom!” Taylor bounced excitedly. “Guess what we did today, guess guess guess!”

 

“Hmm,” Laura tapped her finger to her chin. “Did you go skydiving?” Taylor shook his head. “Swim with sharks?” another head shake. “Buy Mommy a really expensive present?” Derek snorted. 

 

“No! Geez Mom you’re always so bad at guessing,” Taylor said, he reached into Derek’s pocket and opened his phone, handing it to his mother. “I talked to _Santa_ , he was SO COOL Mom, Stiles works with him as a part-time elf, right Stiles? Tell her, tell my mom...”

 

“Hi I’m Stiles the Elf,” Stiles raised a hand and Laura smiled. 

 

“Hi Stiles, I’ve heard a lot about you,” she smiled, looking at Derek’s phone. 

 

“You have?” 

 

“Of course,” she laughed. “I know what Derek puts in your coffee,” Stiles looked at Derek with a face that screamed _are you kidding me_ and was about to demand ingredients when a group of singing waiter arrived, putting a sombrero on Taylor’s head, singing happy birthday and putting a cup of ice cream in front of him. Taylor clapped excitedly. Laura gave Derek a pointed look and he did everything to avoid her eyes, holding up a hand to shield his face and snickering with Stiles. 

 

“So Stiles,” Laura started as they left the restaurant a bit later. “Are you coming to our Christmas party, or has my _incredibly rude_ brother yet to invite you.”

 

“Laura!” 

 

“I’m afraid I’ve yet to be invited,” Stiles said. 

 

“Are you free the 23rd?” Laura asked. 

 

“Apparently he isn’t anymore,” Derek mumbled. “Laura I was going to invite him.” Stiles grinned. _He was?_

 

“Yeah, you’d probably tell him the day of, ten minutes before the damn thing,” Laura flicked her brother. “You can come with Derek after work on Friday? It’ll be fun!”

 

“I uh...”

 

“Please Stiles?” Taylor asked, the sombrero slipping over his eyes. Stiles sighed. 

 

“Of course I will, thank you,” Stiles said kindly. How could he say no to a face like that. They were standing in the archways in front of the mall. Taylor was nodding off against his mother’s shoulder. “I should get the monster home, I’ll see you tomorrow Derek Hale,” she poked him in the chest. “And you on Friday Stiles, it was nice to meet you.” 

 

“You too,” Stiles said honestly. They waved off the two of them and then Derek turned to Stiles, hands shoved in his pockets. 

 

“Sorry, my family seems to like to ambush you,” Derek laughed quietly. 

 

“I like them,” Stiles said. He had admitted earlier that he was jealous that Derek had a sister and a nephew and they lived close. His Dad was an hour away, and Stiles wouldn’t get to see him until Christmas Eve night, after his last shift at the mall. “You know, if you don’t want me to go to the party, I don’t have to...” Derek’s head snapped up and he reached out and put a hand on his arm. 

 

“No, I want you to come,” Derek insisted. “I really was going to ask you today, but then I ended up on Taylor duty and then Laura beat me to it,” he bit his lip, but Stiles grinned. 

 

“You boys aren’t freezing?” They looked over at the door as saw Nick wrapped in a thick black coat and red gloves. 

 

“No all bundled up,” Stiles said. “Nick I think you’ve unofficially met Derek?” 

 

“Oh we’ve crossed each other’s paths a couple of times,” Nick smiled, patting Derek on the shoulder. “Still working on what you want for Christmas, but it’s getting there.” Derek chuckled and Stiles could have sworn he saw Derek blush. 

 

“I wanted to thank you, for what you said to Taylor today...” Derek said. “You know, I can mail the letter if you want. No need for you to pay the postage...” Nick held up his hand.

 

“I said I’d hand deliver it, no need for postage,” he winked and Derek smiled uncertainly. The older man just smiled and walked around the boys, standing at the curb. 

 

“You two do know,” he said with a sly grin. “It’s bad luck to break the rules of mistletoe, especially this close to Christmas.” Derek and Stiles looked at each other and then looked straight up. Above them, a sprig of holiday decoration dangled over their heads. Both of them blushed. 

 

“That wasn’t there a minute...” Stiles turned to Nick, but the old man had vanished. “Okay, the guy is creepy, in a Merry Christmas ho ho ho kind of way, but still...creepy.” He turned back to Derek who’s hands were shoved in his pockets again. “So...” 

 

“So...” Derek looked up at him. Stiles hadn’t noticed...well, how pretty...Derek’s eyes were. Sure he had spent a good portion of his shifts at Stonestown Mall daydreaming about Derek, and how he was 90% positive his real gift from Santa would be Derek in his room wearing nothing BUT his Starbucks apron and...and oh shit is Derek talking?

 

“I mean, there’s no one to tell on us if we...don’t...” Derek was saying, and Stiles frowned. Derek didn’t seem too keen with that option, but Stiles had missed the beginning of the sentence. 

 

But he did want to kiss Derek, more than anything. Stiles took in a deep breath, mustered up all the courage he could find in every crevice of his body, leaned forward, and kissed Derek.

 

It was awkward for a minute, neither of them moved but their lips were touching. Stiles figured Derek was in shock. There was about five whole seconds before Derek’s hands wriggled out of his coat pockets and reached out, and for a second, Stiles thought he read everything wrong and that Derek was going to push him away. What he hadn’t expected was Derek grabbing Stiles’ waist and pulling him flush against him and moving to kiss him back. Stiles was relieved, and his stomach did cartwheels as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, deepening the kiss, biting at his lip, brushing tongues together, ignoring the need for oxygen. 

 

Finally they had to pull away, but only by centimeters. Stiles’ hands found their way to cup Derek’s face, his body flush with Derek’s, held tightly by his arms. Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek smiling widely at him, eyes practically sparkling.

 

“I have wanted to do that since the day after freeking Thanksgiving,” Stiles smiled, chuckling a little as their noses touched. Derek’s hands ran up and down Stiles’ back. Derek chuckled softly. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Derek said, leaning up and kissing him sweetly. They couldn’t be bothered that they were outside the parking lot of the mall, that people weighed down with shopping bags were eying them as they past, hurrying to their cars. “Still not telling you what’s in the coffee,” he teased. Stiles scoffed and tried to pull away, but it was only half hearted and Derek reined him in, crashing their lips together again. Stile practically melted, holding Derek close. 

 

“Merry Christmas Derek,” Stiles smiled against his lips. 

 

“Merry Christmas Stiles,” he replied, mimicking the look of joy Stiles was feeling on his face. 

 

_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_------_

  **Epilogue: Part One**  


** The Christmas Party **

 

“Whatever you do, stay clear of the egg nog, Laura does three parts brandy and one part nog,” Derek warned as Stiles and he shared a seat in Laura’s living room. Kids from Taylor’s class ran around the Christmas tree and pressed their faces to the window, looking for reindeer a day early. 

 

“Oh, good to know, cause see,” Stiles leaned in close so only Derek could hear him. “I’m always so inclined to take my clothes off after I’ve been drinking, we wouldn’t want that here would we?” Derek swallowed and Stiles grinned. he really enjoyed making his boyfriend blush. 

 

“Well, one glass wouldn’t hurt right?” Stiles laughed out loud. He leaned in and pecked a quick kiss to Derek’s lips, pulled away, and had several sets of little eyes staring at him. 

 

“Um...” 

 

“Stiles!” Taylor piped up. “Tell them I’m not lying, tell them that you work for the REAL Santa Clause!” The children nodded and mumbled agreements, all of them stared at him. 

 

“Dude of COURSE I know the real Santa, I work with him at the mall!” Stiles said, smiling. There was a collective gasp of kids and then...

 

“Can you tell him I forgot to put a bottle rocket on my list...”

 

“Do you know who’s on the naughty list because my brother says that I am...”

 

“How do reindeer fly?”

 

“Does Santa know I moved to Oakland?” Stiles was taken aback by all the questions and tried to field them as best as he could. Next to him, Derek sat in amused silence. 

 

“You could help me,” Stiles mumbled. 

 

“I make coffee, you work with Santa, I think the kids would rather hear from you...” Stiles huffed and turned back to the questions. Derek got up and maneuvered around them, dropping a kiss to Stiles’ head and ruffling Taylor’s hair as he went to the kitchen. 

 

While Derek was refilling his plate with food, the door buzzer for the apartment rang. Derek looked at the buzzer, confused. Everyone who was invited was already there. He hit the answer button and spoke. “Hello?” 

 

“ _Hi I have a delivery for Taylor and Laura?_ ” Derek blinked a couple times and then grinned. He knew that voice. 

 

“Taylor, Laura!” Derek called out, his finger casually still on the intercom button. His sister and nephew looked up. “There’s a package for you down the hall at the front door,” he said, trying to seem indifferent about the whole thing. Taylor, excited for early presents, grabbed his mother’s hand and hurried her down the hall. Stiles had escaped the children and Derek reached out for him, making him follow the others.

 

At the end of the hall, at the front doors of the condo complex, was a man in camouflage and a santa hat, a shit-eating grin on his face when the four of them rounded the corner. 

 

“David?”

 

“DAD!” Taylor tore from his mother and opened the door, leaping into his father’s arms. “DAD YOU’RE HOME! MOM LOOK, IT’S DAD!” Derek had to nudge his sister forward a few steps before he finally reached her husband and let out a soft cry, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly. 

 

“Oh god you’re home, you’re home!” Laura cheered, tears in her face.

 

“Of COURSE he is Mom, I asked Santa to bring him home and he did, see.” Taylor looked over to Derek. “See Uncle Derek, I told you!” He turned back to his dad. “Dad, Dad did you get the letter I wrote you, I handed it to Santa and he said he’d give it to you.”

 

“You know what,” David reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope from the other day, now ripped open. “I had just gotten off the bus from the base and a man walked by and said that he had a delivery from Taylor. Is this it?” Taylor nodded and hugged his father close, pressing his face into David’s neck. 

 

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles, pulling him close and kissing Stiles’ temple. “Looks like Good Ol’ Nick got everyone what they wanted this year,” Derek said. “You got your scholarship, Laura and Taylor got David back...”

 

“What did _you_ ask Nick for?” Stiles asked curiously, resting his chin on Derek’s shoulder. Derek smiled and pressed his lips to Stiles’. 

 

“You,” Derek said quietly. “What I wanted most for Christmas, was you.” 

 

_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_------_

** Epilogue: Part Two **

** New Years in Beacon Hills **

 

“Stiles if you look at that phone one more time I’m burying it in the snow outside,” his father said from the recliner next to him. 

 

“But...” Stiles sighed, putting his phone in his pocket. “He hasn’t texted me in an hour and I miss him and oh my god I sound like I’m in high school again.” Stiles groaned and put his face in his hands. His father chuckled and patted his back. Then Stiles’ phone vibrated on the table and he leapt toward it, falling out of the chair and landing with a thud on the floor.

 

“Nice,” the Sheriff laughed. Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the message from Derek. He sent a picture of Taylor lying in a bed of snow, making snow angels. Stiles smiled at it for a second or two before tilting his head to the side. It didn’t snow in San Francisco. He looked outside the window. Fresh snow had fallen last night, not enough for people to get lost in the winter woods, but a couple inches at least. 

 

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, eyes wide at the phone. 

 

“Got here safe then did he?” his father asked. Stiles’ head snapped up and his father laughed. “What? He might have mentioned he wanted to surprise you on New Years back when I was down for Christmas...” he shrugged. “And I may have given the guy our address, I don’t know...”

 

“You’re as sneaky as I am you know?” Stiles laughed. He got off the floor and, still barefoot, ran out into the front yard, finding Derek and Taylor leaning against the Camaro. Stiles ran out to Derek and swore as his feet dipped in snow, but didn’t stop until he leapt into Derek’s arms, kissing him hard. 

 

“Oh holy crap the snow it cold! Cold snow, oh god, feet are cold but I don’t care because you’re HERE!” Stiles beamed. 

 

“We brought you a present Stiles,” Taylor said, holding up a box. 

 

“I tried to leave him behind, but David and Laura needed a ‘them’ day and he’s never seen snow...” Stiles shook his head.

 

“It’s great, I’m happy he’s here, that you’re both here,” he kissed Derek again. “Oh don’t put me down, snow. cold.” Derek chuckled and Taylor ran ahead of them. 

 

“Hi guys,” Taylor said as they got through the front door. “Does it snow here all the time? It’s so cool! Uncle Derek says it’s just ice but I think he’s wrong.”

 

“What do you think Snow is, Tay?” Stiles asked once Derek put him down in the living room and shut the door.

 

“Magic, duh,” Taylor said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“I’ll take you out to this place where you can go sledding later dude, you haven’t experienced snow until you’re speeding down Third Street thinking you’re about to die,” Stiles snorted. 

 

“Oh my god, Uncle Derek, can we go? Lets go now! Come on!” He grabbed onto Stiles and Derek and tugged them toward the front door. 

 

“Whoa man, we just got here,” Derek laughed.

 

“And it’s going to get dark soon,” Stiles’ dad said. “Taylor, why don’t you come help me in the kitchen? I was going to make hot chocolate so we could watch the ball drop for New Years...” his father gave Stiles a knowing smirk and led the excitable boy to the other end of the house. 

 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Stiles said, hugging Derek again. “Did Taylor say something about a present?” Derek laughed and handed Stiles the box. “Yes! I love presents, what is it?”

 

“Open it you goof,” Derek laughed. Stiles brought the box to the living room and sat on the sofa, Derek dropping down next to him. He tore open the paper and opened the lid of the box. 

 

Inside was cocoa powder, white chocolate sauce, toffe-nut syrup, a tin of cinnamon, and a bag of Starbucks decaf coffee. Stiles didn’t get it at first, tilting his head and looking at the things. Then it struck him and his face lit up. “Oh my god. Is this the stuff you put in my coffee?” Derek nodded and Stiles yelped happily, leaning over and kissing Derek, smiling into the kiss. 

 

“You’re the best, you know that, the absolute best most wonderfulest...” he kissed Derek again, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

 

“Um excuse me there is a _child_ in the room,” Taylor spoke up. 

 

“Um excuse me there is a _parent_ in the room,” Stiles’ dad repeated and Stiles and Derek pulled away, blushing. Taylor climbed up onto the couch and the Sheriff handed him his hot chocolate. 

 

“What do you say?” Derek asked. 

 

“Thank you Mr. Stiles’s-Dad,” Taylor said. They settled into the couch, planning on watching a movie before midnight came.Taylor passed out by 9:30, and at 11, Stiles’ father got up off the recliner. 

 

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked as he was curled up next to Derek, watching the movie. 

 

“Going out, I’ll be back in the morning...” he said quickly. 

 

“You’re going out? On a daaaaate?” Stiles teased.

 

“I didn’t say that,” his father said, but he was looking sheepish. “Don’t wait up. Taylor can sleep in the guest room upstairs.”

 

“What about Derek?”

 

“You’re an adult, I’m not stupid, don’t make any noise,” he ruffled Stiles’ hair and put on his coat. “Have a good New Years boys.”

 

“You too Dad,” Stiles waved. Once his dad was gone, Stiles turned to Derek. “I bet he’s going out with Scott’s mom, they’ve been goo-goo eyes for each other since we were like sixteen.” Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles gently. 

 

“Wanna watch channel two, wait for the ball to drop?” Derek asked. “I can put Taylor to bed and we can make out on the couch.”

 

“Sounds like a perfect way to bring in 2013 to me,” Stiles laughed, cuddling into Derek. “I’m so glad you came Derek, I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too Stiles,” Derek held him close, dropping a kiss to his head. Taylor rolled over on the couch, nearly falling off. “Alright, off to bed with you.”

 

“Well if you insist,” Stiles teased. Derek chuckled and kisses Stiles again, deep fast and full of heat, making Stiles melt when Derek pulled away to carry Taylor upstairs. “Evil.” Derek laughed. 

_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_-------__-------__--------_--------_-------_------_

** Epilogue: Part Three **

** One Year Later **

 

“Is that...do my eyes deceive me?” Isaac squinted when Stiles, dressed to the nines in his elf uniform, came through the door. “Have we finally gotten someone who has the guts to be a Christmas Elf?” 

 

“Missed you too Isaac,” Stiles laughed, sitting between him and Nick at the break table. “How are you Nick?” 

 

“I’m swell my boy, and you? Last I saw you you were head over heals for that boy who works upstairs.” Stiles blushed.

 

“About the same,” Stiles grinned. He and Derek will be together a year in two weeks. 

 

“Get out, you and Mr. Sexy Barista are still together, good for you Stiles,” Isaac grinned, patting his shoulder. “Alright I’m going to set up the equipment, see you both in five?” They nodded and he headed out into the mall.

 

“So Stiles,” Stiles grinned as Nick donned his Santa coat and hat. “What’s your Christmas wish this year?” Stiles thought for a while. But he couldn’t think of anything. He was in his last year of school, besides this he actually had a steady job, and he was in love. What more could there be?”

 

“I think I have everything I could ever ask for Santa,” Stiles beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Stonestown mall is a real place in San Francisco, where I'm from, just saying. I don't know how this story got away from me, it was originally a drabble where Stiles was dressed as an elf and he kisses Derek under some mistletoe. 23 pages later here we are. I hope you all liked it! Happy Hollidays xoxo!


End file.
